Spirit Tamers: 02 Frontier
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When the whole planet declares a state of emergency, the original Digidestined from generation 1 must take the stage with new Digivices and new partner Digimon from ancient legends. Join Mimi and Erza, and all the Frontier Spirit Digimon and the whole Adventure characters in a new adventure that'll be a lifetime of laughs and love! Mimi/Sora, Taito, Joe/Izzy! Fairy Tail references!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon series. If I did, all my wildest dreams would come true. Oh well, a girl can dream right?

Warning: This series contains Yaoi and Yuri and graphic content, mainly violence, blood and sexual content. If you're under 18, then go hit that back button in the top left corner. Same goes for those who don't like Yaoi or Yuri. So it goes without saying, don't like, don't read.

All: Now, without further ado... On with the show! 1, 2! We are... Frontier: 02!

Mimi's PoV

"Oi, guys, wait for me!" I called out, looking at my girlfriend who was snickering at how unathletic I was. I scoffed, glaring at the others who were taunting me, just through their looks.

"Geez, Mimi, you're so unathletic. You really need to work out more! Then you'll have more stamina and we won't have to taunt you as much." Taichi said, pulling an akanbe. Taichi was just about to say more when suddenly Matt pulled his ear.

"Taichi Yusei Kamiya, that's _enough_! Mimi, Taichi is right even though he took things a bit too far with the akanbe. Taichi Kamiya, you apologize to Mimi, _this instant_!" Matt roared, scolding his boyfriend. *doko!* Taichi dropped his head dramatically in shame for what he did.

"Fine... I'm sorry I gave you the akanbe, Mimi. I was just screwing around. I guess my fucking around got me into trouble, again." Taichi said, hanging his head dramatically in shame.

"Taichi, chin up. I forgive you. It's okay. I accept your apology." I said, when all of a sudden, what looked like Humanoid Digimon found their way into our Digivices, making them morph in shape. The Digivices we had were the same colors as before but looked dramatically different, with a new shape and design, of which we'd never seen before.

"D-Tectors... I thought these were only legendary. Never before in my life did I think we'd gain a new Digivice, even after all these years." Izzy said, pulling out his laptop.

"Greetings, Mimi. I'm your partner Digimon and you're my new Tamer. My name is Erza, and I am a Kazemon. I've come to call on you for assistance. Our home was destroyed and Digimon have started emerging in towns and cities all over the world and even villages aren't safe. The whole world has declared a state of emergency and only you can help quell this chaos. Your sincerity knows no bounds and that's exactly the reason why I need your help. If you don't help us out, then all hell is going to go loose and then both our worlds will be destroyed, with us all caught in the crossfire. I'm the Spirit of Wind and I need you to help this world, and together we will give this world salvation. Please, Mimi Tachikawa, help us and our world and we will reward you with our allegiance to you for eternity." The voice said from the D-Tector.

Taichi's D-Tector and everyone else's D-Tectors started going berserk with more Spirits talking.

"Taichi Yusei Kamiya, the reason I ask for your aid is similar to Erza's. Name's Natsu and I'm an Agunimon. Your courage lead me to ask you for your help. Your courage knows essentially no bounds and if we don't work together, then all hell can and _will_ go loose. It goes without saying that we must work together or else all hell _will_ go loose with certainty. Taichi, you're our only hope. My species is the ancestor of all Agumon and I'm the Spirit of Fire's Human form. Stand by my side, Taichi. I need you. The _world_ needs you." Natsu said from inside Taichi's D-Tector.

"Izzy Izumi, like Natsu and Erza, I am a Spirit Digimon as well, only I am the Spirit of Thunder's Human form. My name is Laxus and I'm a Beetlemon. Izzy, your Tentomon over there? Well, I'm basically his great-great-great-grandfather. Ahem, Tentomon-chan, come here and give me a hug. Make sure to enter your human form first." Beetlemon said, looking at his great-great-great-grandson.

"Grandfather! I'm so happy to see you! Oh my gods, I've missed you! What happened, Grandpa Laxus? I thought you died centuries ago!" Tentomon said, hugging Laxus.

"Tensou, I'm so glad to see you too. Like you've missed me, I too have missed you in massive amounts. I was imprisoned by a mysterious force and was almost dead by the time I got out of this hole, but Yulongmon gave me salvation and resurrected me from the dead, therefore saving my life and reinitiating my lifespan as well as Natsu's and Erza's lifespan. It brings me great joy to see you're safe and sound. Izzy, thank you so very much for caring for my great-great-great-grandson. When his parents died, a pair of MegaKabuterimon, one blue and one red passed away, he was turned into a Motimon and I thought he'd die out of starvation or get killed by a predator. To find him alive, safe and sound and being well-fed and cared for and nurtured since he became a Motimon... It brings me to tears even though it pains me to burst into tears, even if they are happy tears. Izzy Izumi, thank you so very much for taking care of him while I was imprisoned." Laxus said, patting Izzy on the back.

"Laxus, you're welcome. I'm honored to finally meet his great-great-great-grandfather at last. Tentomon had told me many stories of his life with his late mother and father and all the time you two spent together before you were imprisoned. Honestly, Laxus, I'm simply glad you're alright." Izzy said, hugging Laxus in a familial hug.

"Joe, I'm Ranamon, the Spirit of Water and I'm your Partner Digimon. I'm basically Gomamon's great-great-great-grandmother, but please, for both of our sakes, call me Rena. It's so nice to see my great-great-great-grandson again, even after all these years. After being Lucemon's slave for years, I'm glad I'm finally back on the side of justice again, the side I belonged on this whole time. Thank you for taking care of Gomamon for me. When his parents passed away, well, I was in tears. Even though I was working for Lucemon at the time, I was still heartbroken. I thought Gomamon would die from an attack from a predator. I'm so thankful for y'all taking care of my grandson. Thank you, Joe. Sweetie, I'm so glad you're alright. Thank Yulongmon you're alright! When your parents died, I was so afraid. I was scared out of my wits. It makes me so happy to see you're alright, sugar." Rena said, hugging her grandson.

"Mmm, Sora, hon, it's so nice to finally meet ya, mon. I am Agnayimon. I'm Agunimon's sister and da other Spirit of Fire. I'm also Biyomon's great-great-grandmotha. Biyomon, mon, I be so happy to see dat you be alright. Sora. Thank you for taking care of my great-great-great-grandaughta. It makes me so happy to see dat she be alright." Agnayimon said, in a Jamaican accent.

"Grandmama, I'm so happy to see you! I thought I'd never see you again! Well, it's wonderful that you're alright." Biyomon said, hugging her grandmother.

"Greetings, Hikari Marie Kamiya. I am Bastmon, I am the sister of Lobomon, and the Spirit of Light's Female Human form. Like Lobomon is your brother's boyfriend's Partner Spirit Digimon, I, Bastmon am your Partner Spirit Digimon. I am also the great-great-great-grandmother of Gatomon. Angela, dear, come here and give me a hug." Bastmon said, revealing her human form.

"Grandma! I'm so happy to see you! What a relief it is to see you're okay!" Gatomon cried out, hugging her great-great-great-grandmother tightly.

"Matthew Troy Ishida, I am Raja, a Lobomon and I'm your Partner Spirit Digimon and your guide to helping save the world. Let us work together as partners. Gabumon is my great-great-great-grandson." Raja said, pointing to Gabumon beside Matt.

"Wow, that's amazing that you know my full name! Color me impressed!" Matt said, as Gabumon gawked in amazement at the sight of his great-great-great-grandfather still alive.

"Takeru, I am Horusmon, and I am Patamon's great-great-great-grandfather. It is so nice to finally meet you." Horusmon said, embracing TK in his wings.

"Nice to meet you, Horusmon!" TK said, as Patamon flew over to Horusmon's side to give his great-great-great-grandfather an enormous hug, smiling from ear to ear in the process.

"Well, now that all the introductions are taken care of, let's get to work on saving the world!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Hold it, Natsu! Aren't we forgetting something important?" Erza said, pulling on Natsu's ear, resulting in a yelp from Natsu.

"Oh right... Forgot about that. Anyways, to summon us, you press the center button on the D-Tector and say Realize after your partner's name. Mimi, why don't you try it first?" Natsu suggested, looking at me.

"O-okay. Kazemon, realize!" I shouted, and Erza suddenly materialized by my side, looking at me proudly and hugging me in praise.

"Oh shit! Guys, we've got trouble!" Raja exclaimed, looking at the others who returned the look with a wide-eyed expression, almost bug-eyed.

 _Uh oh! That can't be good! How will these new Digidestined turned Tamers confront the enemy who lies in wait? And, an even better question. Who is this new enemy that's lying in wait? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters: Spirit Tamers: 02 Frontier! 1, 2! We are... 02 FRONTIER!_ Tune in next time only on Fanfiction Network!


End file.
